


I Really Want You

by caitlinrose923



Series: Plain White T's/Song Project [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlinrose923/pseuds/caitlinrose923
Summary: One universe, three ficlets. Some Modern AU Swan-Jones family fluff to get you going. (Based on the song of the same name from the Plain White T’s)
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Plain White T's/Song Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I Really Want You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [Leanne](https://sherlockianwhovian.tumblr.com/), without whom I'd never post a single word.

“Mama, how did you meet Daddy?”

Emma laughed to herself. Her daughter took after her father in a lot of ways, not least of which was her tendency towards romantic stories. So, naturally, she often asked this question. Emma had told her the story hundreds of times, but little Hope never seemed to tire of it.

“Well, baby, you know Mommy loves to draw.” Hope nodded enthusiastically. Emma had painted the walls of the nursery when they’d been trying to conceive, hoping that just making the room ready for a baby would, in fact, bring them a baby -- and it seemed to work. The pale green walls featured fairy tale characters and creatures, all stenciled and designed by Emma’s own hand. “One day, I was in the park, just sketching a random person. He was very handsome, this person, and I kept trying to get him __just right__. He, of course, was very observant, and noticed me staring at him. And so he came over and said ‘Miss, I know I’m devilishly handsome, but you don’t need to stare. You could just come and talk to me.’” Here, Emma always did her best impression of her husband’s English accent, butchering it more often than not. But no matter how well (or how terribly) she impersonated him, it always sent Hope into a fit of giggles.

“What did you say, Mommy?”

“I asked him if he was serious!” Emma laughed, remembering. “I couldn’t believe that he’d just approached me like that. And I tried to hide the drawing, of course, not wanting him to know what I was doing.”

“But he did know!” Hope insisted.

“Yes, he did, but I didn’t know that yet!” Emma stroked her daughter’s dark curls while she spoke, smiling fondly at the memory of her now-husband approaching her with such intensity. “And so __he__ said--”

“‘Yes, I am devilishly handsome,’” Killian said from behind her. She hadn’t heard him approach, caught up in her own story as she was. “And your mama laughed harder than she’d ever laughed at anything in her entire life.” He settled in beside her on the floor of their daughter’s room.

“Her __entire life__?” Hope echoed. Her eyes were starting to close. Emma prepared to stand up, but it proved difficult to do so without jostling her daughter and waking her up. Killian reached over and took Hope while Emma stood, and together they maneuvered their way to the toddler bed in the center of the room.

“Yes. I’m just that funny, little love,” Killian said seriously as he tucked his daughter into bed. Emma watched, still in awe of her husband and the gentle way he cared for their daughter. Still amazed by him, even after all this time.

“You know,” Emma whispered as they closed Hope’s bedroom door. “You left out a pretty crucial part of that story.”

“I don’t think our daughter needs to know that you threatened me the first time we met, love.” Killian smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “We’ll tell her when she’s older.”

“To be fair, you deserved it. I had a boyfriend at the time and __you__ wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Emma teased.

“You’d been working on a sketch of me for an hour! I figured it had to mean something.”

They’d had this conversation hundreds of times. First, when their friends asked how they met. Then, much later, when Hope started asking. Every time they told the story, they ended up here.

“Do you regret talking to me that day?” Emma asked, biting her lip, already well aware of the answer.

“Well, my pinky toe has never quite recovered from your stomping on it, but no, I can’t quite bring myself to feel an ounce of remorse.” Killian pulled her body flush against his. “And you?”

“Every second,” she joked. Killian, whose arms were still around her waist, started tickling her and she ran down the stairs to escape. He caught up to her and pinned her to the wall. 

“Oh really?” he asked. She nodded, breathing heavily.

“Then I’ll just have to change that!” Killian hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom.

Emma Swan-Jones really didn’t have any regrets after all.

*********

“Daddy, when you were a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?” William asked.

“A pirate,” Killian replied with a grin.

“Like a guy who flies planes?” William cocked his head at his father.

“Er, no, that’s… that’s a pilot,” Killian said, trying not to laugh. “But that would have been nice, too.”

“I wanna fly a plane,” William announced. “Where would you go if you flew a plane, Daddy?”

Killian thought for a moment, not wanting to give a false answer to his curious little five-year-old.

“I’d fly into space,” Killian said.

“That’s a rocket ship, not a plane!” William rolled his eyes dramatically at his father’s silliness.

“Well, if I’m making the rules, then I say I can pilot a plane right up to the stars.” Killian leaned in close. “I’d take you with me, though.”

“You would?” William’s eyes grew wide now.

“Aye, lad, of course. You, and your mother, and your sister. I’d fly us all right into space and we’d go see the moon and the stars. A family vacation.”

“Sounds expensive,” Emma said. Killian turned to look at her, surprised by her presence. She had a habit of sneaking up and watching him with the children. At first, he’d thought she was being over-protective, that she didn’t trust him with them when they were babies. But then he’d caught sight of the wistful look on her face. One he recognized because he wore the same one whenever he looked at her.

What a couple of hopeless romantics they’d become.

“Well, I’m a pilot, Swan. I must be making a substantial amount of money, no? Surely I can just borrow a plane to use.” Killian stood and walked towards her. She smiled up at him.

“I don’t know if that’s how it works,” she said before kissing him.

“Ew!” William screeched and ran down the hall to his own room.

“We scared the kid again,” Emma laughed. 

“He’ll get used to it,” Killian said, nuzzling his wife’s neck.

“Will he?”

“Well, he’s got to, because I’ve got no intention of ever __not__ kissing you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Mmmm, that’s fair,” she whispered right back. “Would you really fly into space?”

Killian laughed.

“If I were, in a fictitious other life, a pilot. And I had a plane that could, somehow, reach space. Yes, I’d fly all of us out there for a week just to--” he was cut off by a knock at the door. He sighed. “Just to be alone for __one minute__,” he growled before stalking off to greet whoever had chosen that moment to stop by.

************

_And when I finally get you,_  
_I’ll probably want somebody else_  
_Ain’t that the way it goes?_

Killian Jones was many things. He was a husband, a father, a harbormaster. He was a sailor, deep down in his soul, and he was a flirt.

Or at least he had been.

Ten years had passed since he’d met the love of his life, one Emma Swan. She’d been beautiful then. Her blonde hair shone brightly in the sun, and her green eyes stared at him with an intensity he’d never experienced. She may have been a taken woman, but Killian knew, could tell because he knew what it was like, that she was unhappy.

Happy women, after all, don’t spend their days alone at the park drawing strange men over and over again.

And so he’d approached her. He’d gotten shut down, but he’d kept trying. Until she stomped on his foot, threatened to call the cops if he came near her again, and walked away.

Finally, a month later, she came back to the park.

He was there with his best mate, Robin, and Robin’s son. Roland had been six at the time, and was already taking after his Uncle Killian: the boy was a flirt. He’d approached Emma of his own volition, peering over her shoulder at what she was drawing.

“That looks like my Uncle Killian!” he’d exclaimed, right into her ear.

Killian was, of course, apologetic for the intrusion, but Emma had just blushed and laughed.

“I was hoping you’d be here,” she admitted. It turned out that Killian had been right. She wasn’t happy.

And neither of them had been able to stop thinking about the other.

It wasn’t a conventional beginning, but it was theirs.

And now, ten years later, Killian was still as in love with her as he had been back then. Still found her attractive, despite her complaints about stretch marks and wrinkles and grays. And Killian was thinking about all of this, about his love and his family, while in the checkout line at the grocery store. Until he was driven to distraction by a beautiful woman two lines over.

He could only see the back of her head. She wore yoga pants that hugged her body in just the right way, and a loose fitting workout top. He admired her from behind, watching as she bent over to pick up her infant son. Killian stared at the curve of her behind, at the muscles in her shoulders.

She was, even from all the way over here, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He could hear her talking to her daughter, who was occupying her time by selecting one of each candy in the aisle.

“Hope, please put down the candy. You know we have ice cream at home. You can’t have both.”

Killian smiled as he paid for the flowers he’d stopped to purchase.

“Need some help, love?” he asked as he approached his wife. 

“Killian? What the hell are you doing here?” Emma asked, handing him their son. William clung to his father’s neck. Killian balanced him in one arm.

“I was stopping to get a gift for my favorite woman in the world,” he said, leaning to kiss his wife on the cheek. He pulled out the bouquet of flowers he’d been holding behind his back. “Surprise?” he offered with a shrug.

“God, you’re the sweetest man I’ve ever known.” Emma said it as though she were simply stating that the sky was blue or that the flowers were yellow. But there was a sincerity behind it that made Killian smile. He waited for her to finish paying for the groceries before leading his family to Emma’s car. He’d been walking home from work when he’d made the stop, but he was quite content to join them for the ride the rest of the way.

“Well that’s quite a compliment. As it happens, you’re the sweetest woman I’ve ever known.” He kissed her softly after they’d each buckled in one child and settled into the front seats. “And the most beautiful.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes in a move that __both__ of their children had certainly inherited.

“I’ve been running around with William all day, just picked Hope up from school, and I just now realized that I’m still in the clothes I went for a run in this morning.” She sniffed her underarm, a distinctly not-ladylike move, even for Emma. Killian laughed when she made a face at herself. “I feel a lot of things, but beautiful isn’t one of them.”

“Trust me, love. Beautiful as the day I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This final scene was based on a post I saw on Facebook ages ago, that I can't find anymore, about a guy who still starts out telling the reader he cheated on his wife but then it turns out it's still the same woman. Real cheesy stuff, yanno? ;)


End file.
